A LIFE TO REMEMBER
by Fanfic.Queeeeeen
Summary: (Takes place after the Mark of Cain is gone, but no darkness, everything is fine) Diana Hunter, a woman a few years younger than Dean W. was found hurt, shot. But... her real identity... would it bring them closer or would they try to kill her? Watch the three (Four counting Cas) go on a journey (Summary sucks...) Diana/Dean Diana/Cas or Diana/Sam (M for words, references, and...)
1. A Wounded Girl

**A/N: Hey! I love Supernatural and this takes place after they took off the Mark of Cain. But everything is fine, no darkness. ETC. This might be hard to update but I'll try my best.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. JUST THINGS THAT ISN'T ON SUPERNATURAL (MY OC)**

She gasped as her hand instinctively went to her lower abdomen as the pain washed over her instantly. Her back hit a wall as she slowly slid down and closed her eyes, trying to focus as she pushed her back away from her face. She growled in annoyance when the blood from her hands went on her face. She panted loudly as she noticed her enemies footsteps seem louder and closer to her. Her breath hitched as she curled as much as she could, afraid of what would happen.

The footsteps stop as she heard murmmuring. They finally continued as she closed her eyes, knowing that they would kill her on the spot. She waited a few seconds before slowly opening her right eye, slightly confused that she wasn't dead yet. She saw two figures in front of her, one tall and the other shorter. She couldn't see their faces that well.

"What do you think Sammy?" said a voice; it seemed to be coming from the shorter one. "Dean… we don't have time for this!" said the taller one in an urgent tone that was laced with worry. "She's injured!" He continued quickly. She saw the shorter one nod briefly "Yeah yeah, calm yourself…" he muttered as she both cautiously took steps towards her.

She could see them clearly. She gasped and shook her head. "N-no! Stay away from me!" They looked at her worriedly "Hey it's okay" Sam said in a caring voice. "We are here to help," He continued.

She gasped as her hand flew to her lower abdomen once again, her hand covered in blood. "I-I know who you are. Damn Winchesters" She muttered "I don't need youre help" They both looked at her, slightly shocked at what she said. Before Sam could be the curious man he was, Dean interrupted "No no no no Sweetheart, you're coming with us wether you like it or not" He said, going quickly towards her before she could protest.

With a grunt Dean picked her up with a single movement, she gasped as the pain came strongly. Sam looked at her with slight pity as he chukled. She gasped, "I got shot and you guys are acting so calm about it?" She asked, wincing. They looked at her before Sam screamed a name "Cas!" Her eyes widened as they got in the Impala.

A loud woosh (WOOOOOOOSH) was heard before a man arrived, wearing a blue tie and a trench coat. "An angel" she whispered, sensing an extremely strong aura around him. "Used to be God… so much hardships. Also a bond?" She said curiously, looking at Dean. Dean coughed and looked down as Sam and Castiel looked at her curiously.

"Um…" she said awkwardly before continuing, "I have a bullet wound" She winced as Castiel nodded and put his hand over the wounded area. A bright white light appeared before all pain slowly dissapeared. She gasped in relief as she smiled. "Thank you"

He looked at her curiously "Hmm… you seem human but you have a strange vibe" She tensed up. "Wait what?" Asked Sam, looking at her. "She doesn't have the supernatural being vibe. She just… has something hidden" She chukled and played it off "I was just… got cursed. It's not eaxctly gone but I have a spell on to… keep it away, delay it I suppose" She lied, acting nervously so it seemed real.

"You tell everyone that?" Dean asked her. She nodded "Don't want people killing me before an explanation after sensing that 'Strange vibe'" she said. They nodded, but Castiel was a little on edge about the whole thing.

Dean coughed before smiling "Well, let's go to the bunker" He said excited "Maybe stop for some pie on the way" She smirked as they drove away in the Impala.


	2. Get to know me

**A/N HEY GUYS! I'm sorry my chapters are short, but I'll be posting quicker, a few chapters a day possibly. Some days though, I might not post but I will try my best. I want to do some chapters on the different POV's. Since I kinda want the three to fight about her, but at the end, your comments will suggest the winner. Though of course, I will make sure their friendship won't break over a Diana. There may be heartbreaks but at the end, they will all be happy. Yup. But that is just the summary.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MAH OWN STUFF THE REST IS SUPERNATURAL FROM KRIPKE**

She looked out the window as the rain softly slid down the window, she kept debating on which rain drop would be the first to finish the race and dissapear down the window. The car ride was slightly awkward and quiet. Halfway, Dean decided to break the ice. "Um… I don't suppose you would tell us your name?" Diana chuckled and shook her head.

"You saved me, Castiel inspected me and we've been driving for more than two hours… Now you ask what my name is?" She said. Dean smirked as Sam gave an amused smile. Castiel looked at them before closing his eyes, trying to pass the time. Diana smiled "My name is Diana Hunter…" She said, wondering if all the rumors of the great Sam Winchester knowing everything would make him realize what her name meant.

Sam chuckled "Diana, Roman name of the Hunter Goddess Artemis AND your last name is Hunter?" Dean finally understood and laughed, slightly awkward since he didn't catch on. For some reason, to Dean, impressing this new girl was important.

She smiled and shook her head as she noticed something on the floor of the car, a brown leather satchel that had a Devils trap drawn on one of the straps. "Hey, is that mine?" She asked, smirking as she realized that one of them must of brought it in for her.

Sam looked back and nodded "Yeah, I think Castiel brought it in for you" Sam said. She nodded befoe opening the bag and pulling out a big leather book, too big to fit. Castiel smiled and nodded, apparently not surprised as Dean glanced back from looking at the road. Dean was shocked but Sam was full on curious "What? How? When?" He asked too quickly for her to even respond to one of those questions.

"Calm down" She said before continuing, "It's an old spell, I learnt some from my father" She said. Castiel finally looked up before being asking "And may I ask, who is your father. A hunter that actually uses dark magic for hunting? That's particular. From the years that I've observed Dean, Sam and their hunter friends… they only use dark magic for exorscism and summoning"

She tensed before hiding it quickly "He wasn't a hunter" Sam looked at her curiously "So he was a witch?" She shook her head and said, "No, in his lineage, he had to learn some magic. But he quit when he met my mother… When she died he learnt and used all his power to know everything to protect myslef before…" She closed her eyes.

They looked at her in sympathy and nodded. "It's okay, so sorry" Castiel said before Dean added "Is your father also…?" Diana nodded. Dean bit her lip. He wanted so badly to look back and comfort her. _Lucky bastards_ , he thought, _Sam and Cas got to comfort her._

He shook his head, slightly confused at his thoughts. I mean, he only knew her for a few hours. _Calm Down_ he thought. She shook her head and glanced at Dean, noticing he was slightly distracted. _Wonder what's wrong with him?_ She wondered before sighing and saying, "How long will it take to arrive?

Sam didn't look back from the passenger seat as he answered "A few hours" She smiled and nodded "I should get some shut eye" She said as they nodded. "Have a good rest" Said Castiel.

She smirked as she lied against the car, using her bag as a pillow. She sighed as the car's engine and the soft patters of the rain on the hood brought her to sleep.


	3. What they think

**A/N Hey! See? I'm posting pretty quickly i suppose, trying to make each chapter longer than the other. Okay, this is POV of each character. Please comment if you like it or not... not exactly or sure if I'm doing it right or not. I'm starting to make each character realize a bit of feeling for her. But of course, fighting against those feelings and such will make the story longer. Don't want to rush it too much.**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT STUFF THAT AREN'T IN SPN AND ARE MINE.**

 **~DIANA~**

She gasped as she felt a hand on her shoulder; she woke up quickly and took her knife in one swift movement. Placing the knife on the throat of the attacker. She heard one word that sounded familiar "Stop" Said a voice. _What the?_ She thought. _Sounds like… Sam?!_

She quickly dropped the knife and looked at him apologetically. She saw him gasped and smiled lopsidedly. _Hmm… He's cute_ She thought as she saw Castiel and Dean _I suppose they all are. NO! DIANA. Bad girl, you can'y have any attachments, it makes you weak and it's dangerous. Especially with the Winchesters… They are Dangerous._ She shook her head as she felt the questioning gaze of a certain angel.

She smiled awkwardly, hiding any feeling of weakness she felt towards and of them. She felt a sharp pain as she got out of the car. She felt the worried gazes of the three looking at her. She turned towards them, as Castiel seemed to gasp and do the sme thing. _Oh god no… angel radio is hitting the both of us hard. They might be suspicious I feel the same pain as Cas._ She thought.

She noticed Sam glance at Cas before Dean asked him worriedly "H-hey! Cas. You okay?" Cas nodded, as he seemed out of breath. She felt Cas's eyes on her before answering. "Angel radio hitting me hard" She smiled at Sam as he asked her "Hey… you okay?" She nodded _Cas seems curious… but the brothers aren't suspicious_ She thought, reliefed.

 **~SAM~**

He looked at her; Diana was obviously catching his attention. _She… she is beautiful. Ugh… but I can't get any answers from her. I'm not stupid, I know something is up._ He thought. Shaking his head as he noticed her uneasiness. He won't pry. _Don't want to push her away._

He smiled awkwardly as they all turned to him after being calmed, "Should we go in the bunker?" He asked as Castiel and Dean nodded. He saw Diana smiled awkwardly and hesitated before nodding. He felt sorry for her but gave her a warm smile.

He saw her smiled back as butterflies enter his stomach. They entered the bunker, he groaned instantly as he saw Dean instantly hit the fridge and got out a couple of beers.

 _God… Dean, we meet her the first time and you instantly want to get her drunk?_ He thought, annoyed.

He noticed Dean smirk as he passed them each a beer. Sam looked at the beer suspiciously as he heard Dean chuckle "Don't worry Sammy" Dean said teasingly as Sam noticed Diana smirk and Castiel reading everything that was written on the beer bottle.

He rolled his eyes before smiling as Diana gasped. He turned and saw her eyes widen, as she seemed to be looking at all the books around them. _Hmm… Wonder if she is a so-called 'Nerd' like me…_ He thought. Smiling, hoping so.

He saw her gasp and read the titles of some of the books and reciting some lines by heart. He chuckled as Dean groaned. "Aw… You really a nerd like Sammy boy here" Said Dean, his voice sluggish since he seemed to be drunk.

 **~DEAN~**

 _Hm… so she's a nerd? At least she's smart._ He thought, chuckling at Sam since Sammy rolled his eyes at Dean's last statement about Sammy boy being a nerd. _Hot, smart, kind, funny and a hunter? Way to good to be true._ He thought before mentally slapping himself.

 _What am I talking about? NO ATTACHMENTS. It's a weakness and it could hurt her._

He sighed and smiled at them before taking a sip of his second beer, slowly, after each sip, alling into the pit of being drunk. Though he had a high tolerant for alcohol. _Not as much as Castiel of course._ He thought before setting his beer down. Earning a questionable look from Sam that Dean definetly noticed.

Dean cracked his knuckles before sighing. _Hard day… guess I should hit the hay._ Dean thought before repeating it out loud. He saw Castiel and Sammy look at him weirdly. "Are you okay Dean?" asked Cas "This is unlike you" He saw the beautiful Diana look at them, wondering what was happening.

Dean put his hands up "Yeah, yeah just fine" He said, though he knew he was lying to them and himself. He turned around quickly and left as he felt the gazes of the three following him until he left their sights.


	4. Will she fit in?

**A/N Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. Yeah I know it's short but its getting longer on each chapter. Don't give up on meh. If you don't, I won't give up on this story. Love y'all.**

 **enjooooooy. Plus, I don't own anything**

After Dean left, everything was quiet. Diana didn't really know Dean but she was sure… That what he just did wasn't like himself. Sam and Cas threw glances at each other as Diana sighed before she said "Guys! I feel left out, it is so obvious you two are silently talking to each other"

Sam chuckled before saying "I'll prepare your bed Diana" he said just before he left. Castiel finally spoke when Sam was completely away from their sights. "Hello Diana"He said, nodding at the female before smiling.

She smiled back and his body tensed slightly. Diana noticed and asked "Hey?.. Cas you okay?" She asked as Cas nodded, looking into her beautiful eyes. It looked like they changed color. From Dark Brown, to Hazel, to Light Brown… Then Beige or gold. Mesmerizing.

Diana felt uncomfortable since he was staring at her in silence. "Cas?" She asked. He shot out of his trance and looked up at her before mumbling "My apologies" she shook her head and laughed, "No, it's fine" I hope he is okay She wondered He is an angel, I keep on forgetting. Of course he's slightly weird.

"So you've heard about the Winchesters?" Cas asked as she nodded and answered "Yep, the rumors, also some of the books" she said as he nodded "I see…" He said "Yes… The books. They have stopped I hope?" She chuckled "Yep, all over"

"Don't worry, I checked" she verified as the Angel's expression suddenly felt relieved. No duh he cares for them, according from the books… They have been through A LOT She thought to herself as she smiled at the Angel.

Finally, Sam arrived, looking at the two suspiciously before saying "Diana, Um… Your bed is ready. First door to your right on that hallway. The same as Dean went" She listened, memorizing before nodding.

She waved goodbye to the two and said "Goodnight guys, see Ya in the morning" Sam nodded and waved back but Castiel was too busy inspecting the book on the counter, reading the title. She chuckled and left as she heard a mumble from Castiel as she slipped away "Good night Hunter"

DA MORNING MUAHAHAHAHA

Diana and Sam woke up at the same time before waking up Dean. Dean growled and fell off the bed as the two threw water at him, holy water to be exact. I mean, they both knew he wasn't possessed. But… Just for the fun of it. He glared at them "Why'd you do that?!"

Diana smirked as Sam chuckled. Dean growled before getting up and waving them off "Yeah yeah, I'll change and be there in a sec. Be patient!" Diana just turned around as she walked away to the kitchen as Sam nodded and followed her, right at her heels.

When Dean finally arrived at the kitchen, he couldn't help drooling over… Not the food. Well, yes the food but also how Diana looked. The two brothers shared the same look but Castiel sighed, knowing that look. I mean, Castiel liked how she looked but he was wise enough to hide it.

Diana was wearing shorts, like stretchy really short… Booty shorts and a tank top that was tight and slightly over her belly button. Like a crop top, but longer. Everything complimented her curves very nicely. Her long hair was loose, yet messy in a hot way.

Diana was over the stove cooking pancakes. The eggs, bacon, juice, coffee, toast and ha, was set nicely on the table. Dean quickly sat down in his respected spot as Sam did the same. Cas didn't have to since he was already seated.

Diana came and set the stack of pancakes in the middle of the table as she said "Good morning, share okay?" Dean smiled widely and dug in, between mouthfuls he said "Marry me, you're amazing" he joked, yet a part of him wanted it to be true.

She chuckled and rolled her eyes as she sat next to Sam and Dean before digging in herself. After eating a few mouthfuls of bacon, she said "So… What now? I mean, I suppose I should leave soon…" She said, slightly disappointed "What are you talking about?" Dean asked as Sam and Cas looked at her.

"Well, you've given me a place to rest… Healed me. I should be ready to go" She said before Cas quickly said "I suppose that would be unwise Miss Hunter. I also think that Sam and Dean would very much like it If you stayed" she blushed.

She chuckled as Dean and Sam blushed and glared at Cas. Cas obviously oblivious to it all. Dean scratching his neck in embarrassment as Sam avoided any eye contact with the female.

She shook her head and laughed "You're all idiots, dangerous and I'm risking my life staying with you guys. But… I've found a few reasons on why I should stay" she said as Sam looked at her and Dean smiled.

She gave them a bright smile "You guys are fucking stupid" she shook her head

"I'm staying" she said, right before she was taken by surprise by two bear hugs as Dean smiled brightly in the background.


	5. A case? Why not?

**A/N HEY GUYS!** **Hope you like the story so far! It's slowly getting longer but I need your help! Please review and share it with your friends. Tell me who you want Diana to be with and I will slowly (but try to go fast) update!**

 **I DONT OWN ANYTHING WOOOOOOHOOOOOO GO ON WITH DA STORRRY**

The next day everything was calm, at least… In the morning. Diana woke up at about 7:30 am, yawning as she rubbed her eyes. "What the actual fuck?" She said as she noticed something in particular… Well, heard actually. Her eyes widened as she giggled softly at the realization of the noise. It was someone humming loudly, precisely Dean! She got out of bed quickly and silently tip-toed towards the noise.

For some reason, Cas or Sam weren't here. Oh wait… Never mind. It would make sense why Sam isn't awake since the night they previously had…

Flashback… I love flashbacks don't you? Anyways…

The room was overwhelmed by laughter and loud cheering as the three raised their beers. A loud whoosh could've been heard in the background as Cas appeared, holding another set of beers "Here" he sighed "Got more" Cas was frustrated, he couldn't get drunk easily and he didn't intend to so he decided to watch the three… Knowing their personalities.

Diana was having a piggy back ride on Sam's back as Dean accidentally used a beer bottle as darts. Sam and Diana gasped momentarily at the loud noise the glass made as it shattered to the ground like raining glass before returning back at their normal laughter. Dean laughed as he hiccuped slightly "ThaT wAs sO CoOl" he said, his words slurring. Cas rolled his eyes slightly as he made sure the three stayed away from the glass so he could clean it in piece.

Dean laughed in amusement as Sam gasped and screamed "TiMber" he said, obviously already very drunk. Diana gasped and fell off Sam, into Deans arms "I guess you've fallen for me" Dean winked and chuckled as Diana laughed and pecked him on the cheek before jumping off.

Thy continued like this for the night, until 1 am. Each hour getting more drunk, if that's even possible. At 1 am it was too much as the three fallen unconscious. Cas had to carry them back to their respectful rooms.

END OF FLASHBAAACK

She called "Cas!" Before a loud swooshing noise appeared "Good morning"she said gleefully as Cas answered "Good mor-" before being cut off "Why am I not having a hangover, where is Sam, why is Dean singing!?" Her gleefulness instantly disappeared as her brows furrowed.

Cas sighed and chuckled she is something this girl… he bought before responding "You were the last one awake and also Dean asked me to heal you" "Heal me?" She said confused. "Heal… as Dean would say it 'Keeping you from getting wasted… Or was it something else? Anyways, he wanted you to not suffer in the morning since of all the years I've observed Dean. After drinking several quantities of alcohol, it seems the human brain reacts strangely few hours later" he answered back, slightly in a trance.

Does that mean he cares for me? She thought to herself why would Dean ask Cas to…? She shook the thought away from her head as she shrugged "Well then… Breakfast?" She smirked.

Dean… Was in the shower the whole time. He was humming his favorite song. Water running down his back as he looked down. He stopped humming as his thoughts instantly flew to a certain girl.

She WAS beautiful… Yet I only know her for a day what am I thinking?! I am going to definitely hurt her. He thought as he groaned and was sick of how he had to avoid girls he loved..? He would hurt them, some way or another. She had to finish his shower quick, especially since he had been here for a while already, he could already smell the bacon and PANCAKES!? Oh he had to be there quick.

He finally quickly finished his shower as he Jumped out. He got dressed and ran out instantly to the kitchen before Diana was able to utter a single word.

Her mouth was open, she was about to call him down for breakfast and Dean knew it. She chuckled and shook her head. "Well… Didn't need to call you down" she said before asking "Um… What about Sam? Should I?" "should you what?" Said a voice instantly after Diana's. They all smiled as a familiar face greeted them "Hey guys"

Diana frowned slightly "You had quite the hangover… Worse than Dean… I understand that Dean is used to the alcohol so he's more tolerant to to it but woah…" She chuckled "You were really messed up." Sam chuckled at what she said and also at the sight.

Dean was engulfing his face with pancakes and bacon while Cas was eating politely, watching Dean with an annoyed face. Sam sat down with them before smiling and saying "So… What now?"

"Okay so I found a case nearby at a small town" said Sam, pointing at his computer as everyone, except Cas of course, gathered around. Diana bit her lip and nodded "So what's the facts?" She asked as Dean nodded. Sam quickly answered "There's been two deaths, both same exact way at the same time. Their heart melted… Literally melted into blood before their eyes did the same." Diana shivered as Dean muttered "Wacky dacky evil shit is going on up there. Definitely a case" he nodded

Diana bit her lip before nodding "yeah… Yeah of course." She said "We'll be fine." She said mostly to herself. She snapped out of her trance as Sam looked at her worriedly "You okay?" He asked before continuing… "you look a bit off, you don't have to come if you don't want to"

She shook her head quickly. "no!" She forced a smile "It's fine sorry." She said before quickly adding "So… I'll change.. And I suggest you both do two and we meet each other here in 10?" She asked as Dean nodded. He quickly ran down the corridors and swiftly disappeared from their sights. Sam nodded reluctantly and walked away as she sighed in relief and followed them.

She quickly slipped in her 'room' and changed. She brushed her hair slightly before taking her leather satchel and filling it with the essentials. "hello" a voice said out of nowhere. She screamed in surprise as she dropped her bag before sighing in relief. "Cas!" She screamed annoyed "Don't scare me like that!" He nodded "My apologies… I just wanted to say good luck on the hunt okay? Careful where you tread."

Her eyes widened as she replied "Um.. Yeah of co-" she was quickly interrupted by a shwoosh before the angel was nowhere in sight. She sighed before running out of her room to meet up with the boys in a few minutes to begin their case.


End file.
